Argilac Baratheon (No WotFK)
King Argilac I Baratheon was the second Baratheon ruler of the Seven Kingdoms, formally styled as His Grace, Argilac of the House Baratheon, the First of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, and By the Grace of All the Gods, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. The firstborn son of King Robert I Baratheon and Queen Cersei Lannister, Crown Prince Argilac rose to the throne] when his father had been killed by a boar in a hunting accident. He was betrothed and later married to his Hand Eddard Stark's daughter Sansa, which had been arranged by King Robert. Argilac had two younger brothers, Joffrey and Tommen, and a younger sister, Myrcella. However, Eddard Stark would soon realize that they were truly fathered by Ser Jaime Lannister the Kingslayer in an incestuous relationship with the queen, his twin sister. He was informed of this and displayed the truth, such as their hair colors and the history of House Baratheon's black hair. He imprisoned his uncle and, reluctantly, mother and half-siblings. This would lead to an uprising against the crown by Lord Tywin Lannister. Biography Background Argilac was the first son of Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister, and has three bastard half-siblings, Joffrey, Tommen, and Myrcella Waters. Robert was the head of House Baratheon and King of the Seven Kingdoms before him, after he rebelled against the crown and took the Iron Throne from http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Aerys_II_Targaryen, the so-called Mad King. When Eddard Stark was named Hand of the King to Robert, Argilac was betrothed to Sansa Stark, Lord Stark's eldest daughter. Argilac is more alike his uncle Stannis than his father, but is still like Robert in some ways apart from the trait of laziness. His mother Cersei once, unbeknownst to anyone but her and Jaime Lannister, tried to have Argilac killed as an infant to make her son by Jaime the heir to the Iron Throne, but couldn't find herself to do it. He is usually accompanied by his sworn shield, the formidable Sandor Clegane, better known as the Hound. Even before adulthood and kingship, Argilac is serious, severe, and lawful, much like his uncle Stannis, though he also enjoys hunting and fighting, like his father Robert. He's also being taught the ways of honor by his Hand Eddard Stark, who was regent and Protector of the Realm for a few months until Argilac's 18th nameday. The Lion Uprising Lord Hand Eddard Stark, investigating the death of his predecessor Jon Arryn, read a book that Lord Arryn read called The Lineage and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms. He specifically read into House Baratheon, and came to a shocking realization. A secret hidden in plain sight. Lord Orys Baratheon, black of hair. Axel Baratheon, black of hair. Lyonel Baratheon, black of hair. Steffon Baratheon, black of hair. Robert Baratheon, black of hair. Argilac Baratheon, black of hair. Joffrey Baratheon, golden head. Joffrey, Tommen, and Myrcella Baratheon were really the bastard children of Ser Jaime Lannister, all having golden hair, while not a single Baratheon in recorded history had anything but black hair. Soon after the Hand's discovery, King Robert died after a tragic hunting accident; killed by a wild boar. Unbeknownst to anyone, however, his death was caused by Cersei and her cousin Lancel, giving him dangerous amounts of strong wine. Cersei had also made herself strong enough to murder Crown Prince Argilac before his coronation, but Eddard immediately informed the royal heir about the bastardy of his siblings in secret. He then had the Kingsguard accompany him at all times, and strengthened his guard with fifty gold cloaks, suspecting that his mother may want to replace him with Joffrey. He had never liked any of his brothers in the first place. Joffrey, a narcissistic lunatic, and Tommen, a soft boy who showed no signs of ever becoming a man. He had no affection for his sister Myrcella, but he didn't dislike her either. The coronation took place a week after King Robert's death. The High Septon said the words of the Faith of the Seven, and orated, "I now proclaim Argilac of the House Baratheon, the First of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, and Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. Long may he reign!" Lord Stark was to hold the title of Protector of the Realm until the king come of age, which was only a few months away. What happened next sparked the war known as the Lion Uprising. King Argilac imprisoned his mother, uncle, and siblings. He also delegitimized his siblings, naming them all Waters, the bastard name of the Crownlands. He then had Lord Eddard write a letter detailing the truth of the royal issue's parentage and what had happened, and had scribes make copies of the letter and send it all across Westeros. Word of this reached Lord Tywin Lannister at Casterly Rock, who withdrew all marauders in the Riverlands including Ser Gregor Clegane, and called all of his banners. This war ended two years later when Argilac and Eddard laid siege to Casterly Rock while Lord Stannis Baratheon marched on Lannisport and burned the Lannister fleet with wildfire. Most of the Lannisters died in the final battle apart from a few cousins and Tywin's dwarf son Tyrion. Jaime and Joffrey were both executed during the war in an attempt to escape King's Landing. Tyrion was named Lord of Casterly Rock, Shield of Lannisport, and Lord Paramount of the Westerlands, however the title of Warden of the West went to Stannis Baratheon, who also replaced Renly Baratheon as Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. Renly was assigned to Dragonstone instead. Tommen and Myrcella were sent to Casterly Rock to be raised by their uncle. Cersei Lannister was soon executed after the war, after Lancel Lannister confessed their plot to murder King Robert and Argilac. King Argilac was wed to Sansa Stark after the war ended. He conceived a son, Edric, on their wedding night. Robert's wish to join Houses Baratheon and Stark had finally been fulfilled. The Wall About two years after his triumph against the Lannisters, Argilac received word from Lord Beric Dondarrion of a great threat to the north. He had received the same warning from a member of the Night's Watch, Ser Alliser Thorne. The White Walkers had returned. Eddard Stark noted that he had once executed a deserter from the Night's Watch who claimed to have seen the White Walkers. Argilac then led a large expedition up the Kingsroad to the Wall. They went through Winterfell on the way and stayed for three days. When they neared the wall, Argilac left half the forces under the command of Eddard Stark and sent him to Westwatch-by-the-Bridge. The rest of the forces he took with him to Eastwatch-by-the-Sea. He had commanded Eddard to stop at Westwatch for a day and then immediately go past the Wall and ride in the direction of Castle Black. He did so to search any areas close to the Wall of white walkers or wights. When the two armies met near Castle Black, they spotted a large wildling encampment in the Haunted Forest and instantly put them to the sword. Argilac and Eddard rode beside eachother and looked for Mance Rayder. They found him, and they also found Jon Snow, who had apparently attempted to negotiate with Mance, though in reality he was there to assassinate him. They rode to Castle Black with Mance Rayder in chains. Jon, I need to speak with you, Argilac overheard from his Hand as he and his bastard son went to share words privately. Quotes Spoken by Argilac Spoken of Argilac Notes * Argilac is the true (fanon) name of the canon Gendry. * In this timeline, the trueborn first son of Robert and Cersei never died. This character is merged with Gendry in the No WotFK (No War of the Five Kings) timeline. * Stannis Baratheon is less significant in this timeline, because he doesn't want to be king as he knows it isn't his by right. As such, Argilac replaces Stannis in some scenes that still happen. Category:No WoTFK Timeline Category:Kings of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men Category:House Baratheon Category:House Baratheon of King's Landing Category:Characters from the Crownlands Category:Living individuals Category:Characters Category:Princes